


Raven/Jinx Powerplay

by GreyingRaven



Category: Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Older Characters, Outdoor Sex, PWP, S&M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-06 15:40:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15889017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyingRaven/pseuds/GreyingRaven
Summary: Raven/Jinx powerplay where an awkward misunderstanding causes Raven to hunt an unsuspecting Jinx while she's practicing some self-bondage exhibitionism.First of two short stories to see what pair of dom/sub works better for me.





	1. Chapter 1

**Raven**

 

Raven was clad in her usual enchanted azaran cloak covering her indigo leotard and red gemmed belt, unused boots covering her hanging feet while she floated above Jump.

It was going to be one of those nights, she could feel Anger just under her skin waiting for a simple slip of her control to jump out and cause some havoc. She knew it was going to be a long night but better out here where the mix of emotions became an amorphous blob than the constant out of control lust that was, as of late, the tower.

It seems that everyone an their dog had found their missing half, or at least a companion to hump. - Thought Raven aloud. - And yes, that was a joke at the expense of changeling, thank you Rude - She added with a failed deadpan unable to hide the smirk.

Since her coming of age she had become more in tune with all her emotions allowing them all certain freedom, always under tight supervision of course. She didn’t want to find herself laughing out loud at one of those stupid jokes B.B. would normally tell or hiding in a dark corner at an unexpected sound. And as always, the hardest to control and get along with was Anger, but even she had her lease lengthened.  
At first Knowledge wasn’t to keen on the idea of giving free reign to certain emotions but after a year of trial and error and listening to them all, Raven had come to discover certain aspects of her self that came as a surprise; for starters, Anger wasn’t that bad to start with and when not triggered she was rather friendly with Brave and Passion. And some of her ideas of “fun” where actually quite entertaining. Also, unsurprisingly, Sloth never really wanted to take action and Rude, while a bit toxic was still caring of those who are close her. All in all this last 22nd year of her life had been full of pleasant surprises, specially the knowledge Passion taught her about her own body and her attraction to fairer sex.

A sudden change in the amorphous emotional blob that was Jump at night made Raven take notice of a certain pink kitten walking suspiciously clad in a long trench coat so uncharacteristic of her usual skimpy wear.  
‘Thank Azar she stopped wearing that Halloween getup she used to wear when we where younger’ said Passion eying Jinx with a certain amount of hunger.  
‘Yes, she has become quite the eye candy these last few years, not that she was ever unappreciated’ added the Sorceress.  
‘You should sneak a bit closer, she might be up to no good’ said Brave hopeful that the night wouldn’t be as uneventful as the last few.  
‘NO’ shrieked Fear ‘What if she comes to hate us’ she pleaded ‘We’ve just become friends’  
‘Yeah, like 3 years ago’ laughed Passion.  
Happy looked ecstatic at the prospect of a chat with the free spirited Jinx.  
After a short pause and with nothing better to do, the sorceress disappeared in the nights darkness.

 

**Jinx**

 

Tonight was the night, she had everything prepared. The last needed item was the long dark trench coat she bought that morning and she had practiced the knots so many times she could tie them blind.  
Calm down Jinx - She told herself, trying to calm her shacking hands - Come on, no backing up this late in the game.  
It was still the twilight hours when she started to prepare; gathering her specially made dark pink silken rope, soft to the touch but capable of holding her weight and then some and her new trench coat covering down to her boot clad ankles, the other props wouldn’t be needed tonight after all it was her fist time attempting something like this and she didn’t want to be caught.  
Tonight is just reconnaissance, a quick stroll around town to see who’s up or whats down - she tried to comfort herself while preparing the rope and tightening it around herself.

By the time she was finished the moonless night was as dark as it was going to get, closing her trench coat hiding the rope under it she ducked her head and braved out of the safety of her home.

~*~

Under the cover of darkness, trying to be as inconspicuous as possible she was starting to feel the adrenaline leave her bloodstream allowing her to revel in the feelings she so craved.  
See, it’s easier than it looks - she said to herself feeling a bit giddy thanks to her accomplishment.  
What is? - whispered a voice she’d welcome any time. ‘Yeah right, anytime ‘xcept now’ she quickly amended in her mind.  
Meanwhile, with her mind occupied with senseless discussions about the correctness of the company that she now shared, her body, out of the guidance of her “so” trustful brain, did what was ingrained into her all those years ago. It ran.  
‘Well, this couldn’t go worse than it has’ she thought to herself, fully expecting the titan to give chase.

The sprint wasn’t really going to get her far with the rope so tight around her and digging into her with every new step she took. So after a short battle for the control of her body she chose to stop.  
‘Well Jinx, this is going to be a very awkward…’ her thought was interrupted by the weigh of a body, pressing her against the wall.  
Such was her luck, she couldn’t have it any other way, that the push twisted the rope such a way that a moan escaped her lips.  
‘Oh my god’ Jinx thought, her eyes widening and a blush creeping up her face and down her neck.

 

**Raven**

 

After getting closer to the kitty she could feel the distinct mix of anticipation, fear, accomplishment and a growing lust with every step.  
Curious of the reason for such a mix of emotions she chose to follow rather than interrupt her friends actions.

With the passing minutes and the continuous feeding of growing lust she started to feel her control loosening up to Passions constant inquiries.  
See, it’s easier than it looks - said Jinx  
What is? - asked Passion through her lips.

Before she could react she heard something similar to the merging of the words “shit” and “fuck” and the peak of fear overshadowing the rest of feelings.  
‘Such a rich vocabulary has this pink pussy’ shared Rude.  
‘She runs’ said Anger ‘she’s prey, now HUNT!’  
With an already loosened control Angers reason seemed plausible enough so she flew straight as an arrow to dig into her prey.

Blinded by the need to hunt she failed to notice her prey stopping and she charged into her, pinning her with her body against the hard surface of the wall.  
The moan that escaped Jinx on collision resonated within her bones sending shivers through out all of Nevermore inhabitants bringing her out of her Anger infused stupor and straight into Passions lustful hands.

A deep growl rumbled through her and into her pinned companion.  
You awaken in me things that should always stay dormant - Raven rasped next to Jinx’s ear making her shudder in anticipation bringing back the feelings of lust drowning everything else.

She pressed harder, grinding her body against Jinx, enjoying the unnatural lumps that seemed to dig into the witch with the lightest of touch, but to occupied to wonder what they could be.

God! Raven… you can’t… what you’re… …ing …to me - Jinx voice, muffled by the wall, sounded jagged as if she where on the verge of that sweet precipice so often sought for and so elusive for the cloaked sorceress.  
But the constant feeding of lust and the hot breaths and moans escaping her pinned captive was giving complete control to Passion, who blinded by lust bit Jinx hard at the point where the neck joins the shoulder, digging her elongated teeth, lightly noticing that she must have transformed at some point of the night but failing, or even caring, to remember when, and tasting blood.  
  
The moan and explosion of a combination of feelings she never thought to find together brought Raven to the brink of orgasm toppling over ever so slightly leaving her in a hazy fog of lust and release but with out the intense need to explode.  
‘What was that!?’ - She asked herself, echoing the same question all her emoticlones where wondering.  
‘I don’t know but I need more’ - demanded Passion.

It was the dead weight of her captive that brought her back to her senses grabbing hold off the passed out pink meta.

‘Thank Azar I know where you live, I wouldn’t know where to start if I had to explain this to the team’ the sorceress thought.  
‘Oh, and Passion? Your grounded’ she added in a breathless thought into Nevermore.

  
  
**Jinx**

 

The ever so tightened rope digging its knots into all the right places added to the bordering painful pressure of the body pinning her against the wall had Jinx drowning en pleasure.  
The silk friction on her most sensitive spot, an the coarse thread of the trench coat scratching at her hardened nipples nearly made her miss the start of a rumbling growl against her neck.  
You awaken in me things that should always stay dormant - the growl said making her shudder and wish in her muddled mind for this to please not be another dream.

Then the grinding started, with every increase in pressure the knots dug into her already sensitive skin followed by the receding of the body behind her just to be pushed again. The continuous loop of pain and pleasure was driving her nuts.

‘God! Raven you can’t know what you’re doing to me’ - Thought Jinx, or maybe she said it aloud, she couldn’t be to sure as all her attention was in trying her hardest not to scream out loud.

At some point the friction made the knot in her crotch shift and drag over her bundle of nerves catching her breath and moaning through her teeth. She knew she was near, her ragged breath was a known sign that with the slightest caress she would topple over and moan freely for her dream Dom. But it was the braking of skin under the pressure of teeth that broke the damn, all she could remember before passing out was her voice crying out loud in passion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, This was supposed to be a oneshot but I kind of think this works okay as a first chapter of two.  
> Next chapter will have Jinx awakening from her blissful dream only to fall into the hands of a demon (or half-demon in this case)
> 
> This is my first time writting fanfiction so if there's something you need/want to point out I'll do all I can to correct it.
> 
> Love <3


	2. Chapter 2

**Jinx**

 

The first thing she noticed when she woke up was a purring sound coming from within, immediately followed by her body's complaints feeling sore after being tied up.  
…mmm - she purred a bit louder, while stretching her naked body and lazily opening her eyes to see if it was time to wake up.

After noticing it was still dark outside, she saw her trench coat hanging by her bedroom door next to her neatly tidied up rope, after a quick scan she found many of her favorite props displayed in what seemed to be a random order, her black gag next to the pink fluffy cuffs followed by one of those plugs that end in a tail…

A whispered voice nearing her door redirected her attention, awakening her to full alert, she covered her nakedness with the dark blanket that had covered her in her sleep and pointed a glowing hand at the door.

…I know - said the voice, still to far to recognize. - Talk to you soon, Richard. - This time she could recognize the voice, and together with that name there wasn’t much of a mystery left.  
‘So, Raven must have brought me back home’ She thought relaxing her hand.  
She heard a sigh and a light bump next to the door and she couldn’t help a smile appearing on her face, but the sight of the tidied rope next to her coat brought back all the memories of her, not dreamed, early night.  
‘Oh shit, she must have brought me home… and… untied me after taking off the coat. Oh my god! How can I look at her in the face!’ she panicked in her mind while covering her face with her hands letting the indigo cover fall to her lap.  
Did I wake you up? - Jinx heard the sorceress whisper - I’m sorry, I tried to be quiet.  
Too embarrassed to look up she shook her head in a negative motion, answering the question.  
I am so, so sorry for tonight. I… I can explain… - she started.  
Jinx. Relax, it’s ok. It’s me who should be asking for forgiveness - Raven cut in - I mean… I made you bleed… - she could practically hear her taste those words, sending a shiver down her spine. - It was none of my business… I was just drawn to you… - Raven continued mostly to herself.  
At that Jinx lifted her face and staring right in to those amethyst eyes she asked - What do mean drawn to me?

 

**Raven**

 

A shadow raven flew through the entrance door landing in side the narrow lobby of Jinx’s home, and was quickly replaced by the sorceress carrying a passed out witch.  
After floating to the pink woman’s room she laid her down and prepared to remove the coat and leave for the night.

… - At the sight of a naked Jinx wrapped in a dark, pink and soft looking rope with lots of complex knots she froze wide eyed.  
‘Hmm… that explains the lumps we felt’ - said Knowledge  
‘…I …need… oh…’ - Passion broke down  
‘…wow…’ - Brave and Rude added  
‘Is that fun?’ - asked a skeptical Happy  
‘Interesting…’ - finished Anger  
Fear and Timid where to busy hiding and Raven herself was still brain dead when Jinx shivered due to the cold air reaching her naked skin, and turned in her sleep looking for a more comfortable position, startling the sorceress out of her stupor and with a quick flick of her hand she used her powers to shift the coat and rope to her hands leaving a very naked with on the bed. Taking off her cloak and using it to cover Jinx she turned and hung the trench coat on a hanger next to the door and sat down to undo the knots in the rope, learning the complexity of the work behind them and feeling a bit jealous of the person who helped Jinx tie them so neatly around her body.

After an hour of unraveling and knotting she tidied up the rope and left it next to the coat.  
Turning around to check on the sleeping beauty her eye caught sight of a leather cuff under the bed and using her powers to feel the space she dragged out a handful of treasures she could hardly believed existed, and laying them down on the desk she started to examine them.  
‘Is that what I think it is?’ asked Brave pointing at a purple cat tail starting at a dark and bulbous plastic ball.  
‘I believe it is’ confirmed Knowledge.  
‘Oh, those cat ears must go with it’ Happy pointed out  
‘…a …are …are these… tools for… torture’ asked Timid  
‘No silly, these are tools of pleasure’ said Passion breathing out the last word  
‘I’m starting to like this girl’ Anger surprised the rest

The ringing of her communicator had her hurrying out of the room in fear of waking the drained witch and reaching the living room she donned her usual inexpressive face and answered.

Raven, where are you? - demanded Nightwing’s voice the moment she opened the device, surprising Raven and angering quite a bit at the lack of privacy her team leader allowed her.  
Out burning the world like the demon I am, what do you think Dick? - answered the triggered sorceress.  
…You know I didn’t mean it like that - followed the male’s voice after a short silence.  
*Sigh* Look Nightwing, I have been a bit stressed out lately and tonight has added to much for me to handle… - Raven tried to explain her outburst but was interrupted.  
What happened? Are you safe? - She didn’t need to be an empath to see the worry on his face, dismantling the anger and frustration as fast as it had come.  
Relax, I am fine - she answered with the hint of a smile - I just need some time to… meditate, somewhere I am not constantly bombarded by the stray feelings of lust and fear - finished Raven.  
Oh, come on. It’s not like that and you… - the fearless leader was saying when the half-demon responded.  
I am an empath Richard. I can’t help sensing the way you fear me or how much you want Koriand’r, and it’s the same with the rest. - After a short silence she added - you know I need you all, but I also need a breath of fresh air… Just, give me a couple of days.  
After an uncomfortable silence Nightwing said - Alright, but please, talk to us before it gets to this point next time. We may not be related but we are a family.  
Thank you, and I know… Talk to you soon, Richard. - Ended Raven.

Finally floating back to the bedroom door she sighed while leaning against the wall lightly bumping her head. ‘That could have gone worse’  
A growing feeling of happiness and wellbeing from inside the room had the sorceress thinking that Jinx must be having a nice dream, but the sudden spike of fear and embarrassment made her check inside to see what was wrong.  
Seeing the pink witch sitting on her bed covering her red face and leaving her torso in full view she took notice of the rope marks left on her body and the bruising spot on her neck where she had bit her.  
Wincing a bit at the sight she whispered loud enough for the other to hear her - Did I wake you up? I’m sorry, I tried to be quiet.  
After a silent answer from Jinx to the question she heard her plead - I am so, so sorry for tonight. I… I can explain….  
Startled by the huge leap in embarrassment, Raven cut in - Jinx. Relax, it’s ok. It’s me who should be asking for forgiveness. I mean… - the memories of the taste of blood flooded her mind - I made you bleed… - recovering a bit from the feeling awakening inside of her she continued - It was none of my business… I was just drawn to you…  
At that Jinx lifted her face and burning those pink eyes into hers she asked, showering her with hope, fear, doubt and a hint of what she hoped was love - What do mean drawn to me?  
‘Say it’ - demanded Passion  
‘I’ll make a pet out of her’ - said Anger  
‘Do it’ - helped Brave  
‘Yay, we’ll be together more often’ - jumped Happy  
‘…what if she says no?’ - asked Timid  
‘We could loose her friendship!’ - alerted Fear  
‘Yeah, cuz bitting her and rubbing one off against her wont already do that for us’ - added Rude  
‘I believe she’ll do us good’ - finished Knowledge

After the quick and surprisingly one sided internal debate she sighed and sat down next to the witch on the bed.  
Look Jinx, you are a beautiful woman and what happened earlier tonight should say quite a bit of what I feel for you. - said Raven holding her breath and feeling for disgust or any other negative emotion, but all she could feel was the disappearance of fear and the increase in doubt, hope and that other mix that so wished to be love.  
You… you’re not put off with… you know, the knots and cuffs and all that? - asked Jinx full of doubt and hope.  
Letting out the air she was keeping she smiled and ignoring the new debate her emoticlones where having she leaned into the half covered woman and whispered - No, quite the contrary.

 

**Jinx**

 

Feeling the heat from the body next to her and listening to such an answer Jinx couldn’t help gasping, ‘This has to be a dream’ she thought ‘please, please don’t let this be a dream’ she pleaded in her mind.

Reaching a tempting hand to Ravens face to feel if the sorceress was real she was shocked at the heat reflected in those unforgettable eyes and was soon drawn to a soft kiss which quickly deepened becoming passionate leaving them both breathless.  
Pressing her brow against her new lover she breathlessly said - You… you really are here - her smile broadening - it’s not ‘nother dream.  
No love, my pet. The night is still quite early and I’d like to correct our first time together and enjoy you privately in every way we both know you want. - answered Raven her voice becoming deeper with lust after every word ending nearly in the growl she heard before.  
Feeling herself be pushed back down on the bed she allowed her sweet aggressor to lean against her she wrapped her arms around Ravens neck and with an escaped laugh she didn’t know she was containing she added - Yes, lets make this a night to never forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again,  
> So... yeah, not 2 chapters long either...  
> good news is that from the PWP we're done with the Plot so that leaves us with the other P, yeah, that one.
> 
> I also made some changes in chapter 1, added some things that I believed where missing and a couple of corrections.  
> Hope you enjoy this one
> 
> Love <3


End file.
